


wine red

by MacademiaNutPie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Minor Swearing, Not a ship, Playgrounds, they’re just vibing, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: [Who shot that arrow in your throat?Who missed the crimson apple?It hung heavy on the tree above your head.This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfectGive your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars.]
Relationships: TommyInnit & Boffy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	wine red

**Author's Note:**

> they’re just gonna vibe

Boffy picked at a spot of dried blood on the white hoodie he wore, chuckling as he set down his backpack. Tommy ran past him, gesturing for him to follow. 

“I’m coming, jesus!” 

Boffy tripped over wooden chips as he saw Tommy climb into a swing on the abandoned playground. “Boffy! Cmon! Get on the other one!” Tommy gestured to the identical swing next to him as he kicked at the ground to lift himself up further. 

Boffy rolled his eyes, wrapping his hands around the chains that held the seat up, of which had little specks of rust as if they hadn’t been maintained in a while. He kicked at the ground, swinging back and forth and leaning back so that he could see the fences around the playground. 

It’s peaceful, quiet and undisturbed. Usually there would be a couple of children running about and chasing others but not today. It’s almost eerily quiet, and it would be creepy if the duo wasn’t used to it. 

Boffy glanced to his right just in time to catch Tommy jump off the swing, rolling in order to soften his fall and yelping. “FUCK!”

“You’re an idiot.” Boffy shook his head, jumping off from a slightly lower height and landing on his feet. 

The skies turn red and noise wafts from the nearby structures as the smell of death slowly creeps in, but they’re fine. 

It’s slowly getting cold and Boffy’s rests his head against the plastic slide of the playground and Tommy sits down and rests his head on his shoulder. The silence is haunting but they find comfort in each other’s presence.

The sky is getting dark and little twinkling lights are there. It’s easier to see them without so much light pollution. Boffy exhales, a puff of fog coming out of his nose due to the cold. He notices Tommy shivering and rolls his eyes, briefly lifting Tommy’s head to slip off his hoodie and placing it on top of the other’s chest. 

“You should’ve put a jacket on.” 

“Yeah, well, I don’t have one, asshole.”

Boffy shook his head, chuckling. 

“...Thanks.” Tommy says after a bit and rests his head back onto Boffy’s shoulder. 

It’s quiet as Boffy feels a warm hand placed on top of his, rubbing his knuckles as if to try to calm him down even when he’s completely fine. 

They’re fine.

Everything is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> niceee


End file.
